


Love (is overrated)

by WinterNyght



Series: Mitch/Jackson [4]
Category: Zoo (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterNyght/pseuds/WinterNyght
Relationships: Mitch Morgan/Jackson Oz
Series: Mitch/Jackson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171025
Kudos: 2





	Love (is overrated)

Those three words were hard to utter for a certain Mitch Morgan. The anti-social veterinary pathologist found even friendly relationships a pain, let alone anything along the lines of romantic. 

He already deemed the phrase overused. Love was overrated. 

Is what he thought before meeting Jackson Oz. The American zoologist from Africa stole his heart the minute he had walked into that governmental office building where the team had been assembled. 

The man now seemed to occupy his every thought. Jealousy burning everytime he saw him with Chloe, knowing full well the two had it bad for each other.

Mitch hated the sidelines. He hated seeing them happy with each other. 

Yet he also hated seeing Jackson broken and in tears as he held Chloe's death cold hand in his. The gas set up to kill the mutated animals had leaked out of its canister after the container was hit with a bullet. Dariela had to close those doors. She couldn't let all those people die.

Jackson didn't see it that way through his pain. He lashed out in hurt and frustration and this only made watching from the sidelines worse. 

Mitch wanted to comfort him. Let h know things were okay. How could he? He was nothing but a teammate to the zoologist. It's not like love was a thing, right?

Not for them. Because for Mitch, love was overrated.

Leading the team gave him the power to keep Jackson close. Was he really close though, when he felt so distant? Jackson seemed to keep everyone at arms length, much like Mitch did himself. 

It happened out of nowhere. The distance evaporated between them. Jackson confessed a connection to him. Something about feelings? Mitch wasn't sure the other was sincere, but he went with it. Anything to keep Jackson smiling.

Their secret meetings between the sheets grew more frequent, more intimate as time went on. As they got to know each others secrets and pleasures. 

But that wasn't love. Because love was overrated. 

The care came out in the both of them when the other needed it most. Mitch was sure by now the others were talking. 

Even Jamie must have seen it when she returned. She was with another anyways. Logan seemed to hold her attention more and more these days, not that Mitch minded. 

When the cure took Jackson's father, the pain was easier to handle. He sought Mitch for comfort both emotionally and physically. To which he gave him both without hesitating. Because Jackson was special to him. 

Not because he loved him, because he didn't. Love was overrated. 

Mitch reflected on this heavily as he slammed the doors shut to the control room in Pangea. The sounds of hybrid growls and claws on the other side sending shivers down his spine. 

He had sent Jackson away, back to the plane without him. To protect him. He knew the creatures were coming. But he had to make sure the fencing system repaired itself before he dared try to escape. 

He couldn't risk Jackson's life to achieve this. Only his own. 

His phone buzzed, it was Abraham. With shaking hands, he answered. Abe's worried voice on the other line only solidified his resolve to see this through. 

The words started to tumble out without control. His heart hammering in his chest as the progress bars went up at a slower than believable pace, the hybrids in turn making quick work of the doors blocking them out.

"Abe. I need you to tell Jackson something for me, please." His voice shook as his fate became more than certain to him with every passing moment. 

"You can tell him yourself when you get on the plane."

The confidence was forced. Mitch knew Abe was only trying to convince himself. 

"You and I both know I can't." His lip trembled. Fear and hurt raging through him all at once. The hybrids were almost through, but maybe his sacrifice wasn't in vain. The bars were just about full. He was saving thousands...

"Tell Jackson... I love him."

He did. He loved everything about him. From his stubborn convictions to his darkest secrets, and everything in between. 

This was love to Mitch Morgan. Giving everything for that one person that meant more to him than even his own life.

As long as Jackson was safe. Let the hybrids come.


End file.
